Dragon Ball
For detailed information about the series, see the Dragon Ball Wiki. Summary A kid named Son Goku grows up, trains to be a strong fighter and eventually becomes the protector of the Earth along with his descendants: Gohan and Goten. Along the way, he makes powerful allies and even befriends former enemies such as Piccolo, Vegeta. He and the Z-Warriors fight evil, powerful beings such as Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu and others in order to protect the Earth and even the universe at large. Timeline of the Series Part 1: Dragon Ball *Pilaf Saga *21st Budokai Saga *Red Ribbon Army Saga *22nd Budokai Saga *King Piccolo Saga *Piccolo Jr. Saga Part 2: Dragon Ball Z *Saiyan Saga *Namek Saga *Android Saga *Buu Saga Part 3: Dragon Ball Super *Beerus Saga *Golden Frieza Saga *Universe 6 Saga *"Future" Trunks Saga *Universe Survival Saga Power of this Verse Dragon Ball is a very powerful verse. In Part 1, there are Wall level to Small Country level+ '''feats, with an outlier moon-busting feat. By Part 2, the series made moon-busting low-level as it debuted planet-busting in the first arc, with following arcs hitting '''Star level+ by the Frieza saga, and soon surpassing Star+ and reaching Solar System level with the Cell and Buu sagas. In Part 3, almost from the very beginning, characters reach Universe level with feats like nearly destroying the universe. More characters at this level are introduced, as well as forms which greatly increase that level of power. Finally, in the most recent arc, Universe level+ '''power was reached, with feats such as shaking an infinite 3-D realm, surpassing time, and exceeding the capabilities of the villain of the previous arc, who had reached this apex when he merged with space-time on a universal level. In terms of speed, their speeds seems to range from Supersonic+ combat speed to Relativistic. However, recent calculations have them reaching quadruple digits Mach reflexes since the Saiyan Saga, so the Part 2 characters might be even faster than that. Despite the relative lack of hax skills, Dragon Ball is very powerful in its own right and is considered a high-tier manga verse. With the release of new material, such as '''Battle of Gods, Revival of F and the new anime series Dragon Ball Super, the franchise's canon has officially hit cosmic levels in terms of the Tiering System. It should be noted however, that the Animeverse (Which includes the two TV specials, all the original Anime series released between 1986 and 1997, filler included, including the infamous follow-up "Dragon Ball GT") actually has the Z-Warriors from Part 2 on a relatively higher level, with them reaching Massively FTL+ speed since the Frieza Saga, as well having Broly and Majin Buu destroy a whole Galaxy (albeit gradually). Check Dragon Ball GT for the follow up. Attack Potency: Part I: Human level to at least City level between the Pilaf Saga and 22nd Budokai Saga, reaching City level+ in the King Piccolo Saga and ending at Small Country level+ in the Piccolo Jr Saga. Part II: Small Planet level to Planet level in the Saiyan Saga, Small Star level to Star level+ in the Frieza Saga, reaching even Solar System level during the Cell Saga, and higher into Solar System level during the Buu Saga. Part III: Universe level with the introduction of the Super Saiyan God forms and several characters from other universes, with characters such as Beerus also originally exhibiting this level of strength. Universe level+ with the introduction of Jiren and Goku's Ultra Instinct form in the Tournament of Power arc, revealing the Gods of Destruction and their Angel attendants, such as Whis, to also sit at this level. Fusion Zamasu's infinite form also reached this level in the Future Trunks arc before it, and finally, Zen'ō, the Omni-King, currently stands at the top of the series' hierarchy at Multi-Universe level. Other Media: '''Other media outlets, such as the anime and movies, closely follow the series in power for the most part, but the anime deviates by the end of the Cell and Buu Sagas by having '''Multi-Solar System level '''characters, with the movies having similar levels of strength. Several video games also contain exceedingly strong characters, ranging from '''Planet level '''to '''Universe level, with some Xenoverse 1/2 characters having High Universe level power. Finally, Shin Budokai's Janemba sits at Multi-Universe level, as do several characters from Xenoverse 1/2, and Demigra currently stands at the top of alternative media's hierarchy at Multiverse level. Strength: Dragon Ball has some notable striking strength feats, as they are capable of destroying planets and beyond with their punches and kicks. The verse's levels range from Street Class on the lower ends, to Multi-Universe Class via Zen'ō. Characters for the most part lack lifting strength feats, however. Though there are a couple of more noteworthy instances. Vados, with her telekinesis, can move multiple planet-sized objects with ease; and Super Shenron, who has Multi-Galactic Class lifting strength though sheer size alone Speed: Ranges from double digits to triple digits mach in Part I, reaching Sub-Relativistic+ to Relativistic in early Part II, FTL to FTL+ in the Frieza Saga, and at least FTL+ in the the Cell Saga and Buu Saga. Part III introduces Massively FTL+ ratings to the order of tens of quadrillions of times FTL, due to Whis' recent speed feats. Fusion Zamasu would also eventually become Omnipresent through merging with the universe and its space-time. Supporters and Opponents of this Verse Supporters *Danwakfu * Lord ozunu * Xali990 * Lilmo33 * Elvis Adika * MKJ 6 18 01 * DBZMLP12345 * ToAruFan * LordAizenSama * KoichiSamakibara * Aeyu * Drakelix * Darkinx * Mister Death * Rocks75 * Polar-kun * Tao Pai Pai * Forksnipe315 * Dragonsblood23 * Pedro Piovan * Stefano4444 * The Living Tribunal1 * HybridSaiyan * GohanLSSJ2 * Megamangohan * Pikatoo * SwordSlayer99 *SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 * Valar Melkor 2 * Sheoth * JM715 * BlitzStrike * DeezNuts1102 * Faisal Shourov * The Everlasting * Soul01 * ThePerpetual * Aimenaltair * FanofRPGs * Micah007123 * Quincy King * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Mandrakk The Dark Monitor * GreatSaiyaman90 * IcarusXI * Goodyfresh741 * Aneta97 * Oblivion00 * TISSG7Redgrave * Celestial Pegasus * TheArcosian * Promestein * TakatoBlue * Alexcar3000 * I s u-C l o n e * RevolverDragon * AnimeFanboy2916 * Ryukama * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * NotAMarioFan(lol) * SuperKamiNappa * SSJRyu1 * Dino Ranger Black * Victor2 * TitaniumxD * Great and Lovable Peridot * PenguinKingpin * SaiyanSage * Wjsgamer * ExoSaiyan9000 * ExerciseDancefloors * TheLuffyPlayer * The Queen Diclonius * Kowt * Paleomario66 * God-King Superman77 * LongJohnStevens * Dragonmasterxyz * Antvasima * MeleeniumRXJ * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Liger686 * Soldier Blue * SuperDragoon978 * DarkDragonMedeus * Therefir * Super Saiyan God Julian Neutral * NovaReaper * MarvelFanatic119 * LeopoldTheBrave * EliminatorVenom * Kavpeny * Darkness552 * AsuraDestructor * Viturino * Dreaming Serpent * Skodwarde The Almighty * Thebluedash * The Real Cal Howard * FateAlbane * Antoniofer * Anderson2003 Opponents * RouninOtaku * Bat Siri * PKThunderOkey * Kirbyelmejor * Drellix * Reppuzan * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Meosos * ZacharyGrossman273 * SolidEye234 Characters Z-Fighters Allies Martial Artists Eternal Dragons Red Ribbon Army Frieza's Army Androids Babidi's Faction Planet Vegeta Namekians Universe 2 Universe 3 Universe 4 Universe 6 Universe 9 Universe 10 Universe 11 Shinjin Fusions Gods of Destruction Angels Omni-King Others Anime/Movies/OVAs Only: Video Games Only: Spin-Offs Only: Live Action Weapons':' Forms |-|SS1= |-|SS2= |-|SS3= |-|SSG= |-|Saiyan Beyond God= |-|SSB= |-|SSBKK= Notes Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. While the way that we currently scale the characters is not perfect, it is the best solution to the illogical inconsistencies that DBS has given us. Dragon Ball GT, due to not being canon, is also not used or referred to in this verse, and instead has a separate page that you can view here. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime